Episode 48
"It is good to see you on your path once again young one. Be wary of the shadows." - Daratos Vesh After a harrowing experience, the group is forced to confront an old issue, and a close ally is threatened as a result. Otherwise happy to be working together again, this is soon dampened when they find themselves on a desolate world, and several losses are incurred... Session * The group returns home after the harrowing rescue of Tira, and have barely any time * Cerria Harrik dispatches the team to rescue a downed Republic survey ship. the Lorialus, on a nearby volcanic world in a neighboring system. ** During the distress message, they were unsure of what caused their crash, just that they suddenly lost power akin to an EMP. ** Vraeso and Tira research the planet, learning of the native species and the harsh environment. * However, before they depart, Vesh decides to confront Whitefang of his mistake. ** Furious to find out he left a message with coordinates, names and a contact number for a person confirmed to be dead, Vesh tells him that if he screws up like this again, he is out. ** Tira arrives, learning it was Whitefang's message after all that led Noa to her. ** As if to drive the point home, Chento contacts Whitefang. *** After pushing past the Selonian's attempts at humour, the Mandalorian lays down the law: **** If he ever risks the life of one of Chento's friends again by any means, like his own stupidity, he will have to deal with Chento. And he won't be kind. He reveals he knows where Whitefang's family are, and will not hesitate to take them out in retaliation should Whitefang put Tira at risk again. * Whitefang spends some time dealing with this fallout, as the group prepares for their journey to Charros. * During travel, Yeni miscalculates his jump and crashes his personal starfighter on the surface. ** He is rescued by the group soon after, with them able to salvage the sensitive materials. * When the others land, they find crystalline eyes staring at them from beneath the ash that covers the ground. ** However, when they try to approach the eyes quickly disappear and forms shift under the ash. * In exploring for leads on the crashed Republic ship, Vesh finds three signatures. ** Pursuing the first in a nearby caldera, he witnesses a group of dark armoured troopers, a Mandalorian and a figure in robes performing some ritual over a portal. *** Vesh is greeted by Daratos, who is pleased to see him on his right path once again. *** However, the group doesn't want to engage in a fight, and so push to move on and find the vessel. **** Vesh struggles to leave, being convinced by Tira. ** The second is further to the north, and proves to be the ship. *** Captain Pardash is confirmed dead, but survivors remain. *** After a firefight with the local lava-based wildlife, Vesh is informed of their mission. **** They suspected the presence of an Imperial facility here, and were attempting a flyover to gather intel. **** However, as they passed over the Caldera on the way to the location, they were struck with lightning and were sent hurtling to the surface. ***** The pilot and Pardash lost their lives in the crash. ***** The Engineer and Specialist survived, but were heavily wounded in subsequent attacks from the local wildlife. ** The group then escort the Republic soldiers back to their own vessel. *** A call is sent to Kodac to pick them up, with him bringing along Kheng and Korta for security and medical care respectively. *** Whitefang stows away aboard Kodac's transport during this, earning the ire of nearly everyone aboard. *** Arriving with little difficulty, they begin transferring the dead and wounded to the transport as Whitefang offers to help the group if they want. **** He then decides not to, instead providing them with some stimpacks. Trivia * Korta and Kheng Sturta make their first major appearances since their tenure on the station. * Vraeso debuts his new Shield Probe to impressive effect during the fight near the Lorialus. Category:Campaign Category:Season 3 Category:Episode